Je tuerais pour toi
by Toune
Summary: OS // Des personnes solitaires. Un triple rendez-vous. Une nuit d'amour. Une visite innatendue. La mort? ou peut-être pas...
1. Chapter 1

**Bloody Valentine one shot contest  
Cas:** Je tuerais pour toi

**Avocat de la défense:** _Toune, aidée de Lilly pour la correction_

**Suspects:** _Edward et Bella  
_**responsabilité **_**:** Jouez un peut avec nos personnages préférer_

**pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur **http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

* * *

_« La clef, je crois, c'est de trouver la bonne personne. »_

* * *

PDV Bella

Le stationnement était dépeuplé à cette heure si tardive, je regardais à travers la fenêtre, seul un chaton traversait la cours, mais je n'y portais pas plus attention. J'avais pris l'habitude de rester un peut plus longtemps pour travailler à la bibliothèque, mais malheureusement pour moi, se soir, mon job se finit plus tôt que prévu. La bibliothèque était le seul endroit ou je pouvais me sentir moi-même et ou cette douleur atroce se dissipait un peut, laissant place à l'imaginaire.

Je traversais donc les couloirs de l'école et me préparais à affronter cette soirée. Mon cœur meurtrit depuis déjà quelques années détestait cette fête, et tout l'enthousiasme qu'avait chaque personne par rapport cette journée sans importance me dégoûtait.

En ce 14 février, ma meilleure amie Alice, avait nécessité le besoin de sortir. Selon elle c'était plus que pressant de me faire effacer ce passé qui me poursuivait. Néanmoins après trois rudes années à essayer, elle n'avait toujours pas réussit. Je l'ignorais lui répétant mainte fois qu'elle n'y parviendrait jamais. Mais bon, elle était plus que motivée et mettait le total de ces efforts pour y parvenir un jour, donc je l'aidais un peut.

Elle avait plus qu'insistée afin que Rosalie et moi l'accompagnions à ce triple rendez-vous. Il faut avouer que sa avait plutôt réjouit Rose. Elle n'avait pas vue de garçon depuis si longtemps, à cause de son travail, qu'elle en devenait schizophrène, s'inventant le petit ami exemplaire avec qui elle vivait le bonheur parfait, et tout cela dans sa tête.

Flash Back

-Bella, Bella, aller réveilles toi, j'ai trouvée ce qu'il nous faut.

Je ne répondit pas, enfouissant ma tête sous l'oreiller. Alice avait toujours été un vrais boulet de canon dès le réveille, mais j'avais fini par m'y faire, néanmoins ce matin elle semblais beaucoup trop existée pour mon propre bien.

-Aller Bella, fait un effort me dit-elle tirant sur la couverture qui, quelques secondes plutôt, recouvrait toujours mon corps. Je frictionnais mes bras, les yeux toujours fermer. Alice s'acharnait sur mes oreillers, que je tenais fermement dans mes bras.

-Alice laisse moi dormir. Dis-je laissant échapper un soupir de mes lèvres.

-Non regarde ça, et ensuite je te laisse tranquille.

Si seulement j'avais pu l'attacher quelques heures, une laisse autour du cou, ou de préférence une muselière sur la bouche. Cette pensée me fit rire, et j'ouvrais finalement les yeux.

J'empoignais le journal qu'elle me tendait, son doigt pointait l'article des petites annones.

-Alice, quel scoop, tu as rencontrée l'homme de ta vie? Riais-je sarcastiquement. Je lui lançais le journal en pleine figure, oubliant rapidement l'encre qu'avait laissé se bout de papier sur mes doigts et me recouchant.

Elle me remit le journal sous le nez.

-Allez Bella.

Je m'assis finalement sur mon lit, m'emparais du journal et regardais attentivement, mais rien, je ne voyais vraiment pas ou elle voulait en venir.

-Alice, pourquoi tu me montres les …

-Tais-toi et lis la troisième. Me coupa-t-elle.

Je reportais mon attention sur l'annonce.

« Trois hommes solitaire, une vingtaine d'années, recherchent femme, pour triple rendez-vous le soir de la St Valentin.

Emmett 24 ans, grand, brun, passe sont temps dans les salles de sports ou encore à travailler sur sa voiture. Jusqu'à maintenant il n'a jamais eu de relation sérieuse et n'a jamais été amoureux. Il espère un jour trouver une femme faite pour lui.

Recherche une femme ayant les mêmes centres d'intérêts que lui, souriante, agréable qui aime bien rire.

Jasper grand blond de 23 ans, aime l'histoire et la psychologie. Sa dernière relation sérieuse remonte à il y a un an et c'est terminé plutôt mal, mais il espère toujours trouver celle qui fera battre son cœur. Il est très réconfortant et la plupart des gens aiment sa présence.

Rechercher une fille simple et attachante.

Edward, âgé de 21 ans, aime la lecture, il est plutôt solitaire mais cherche tout de même quelqu'un qui voudrait bien être à ses cotés lors des années à venir. Il n'a pas peur de s'engager, même si sa ne lui ait jamais arrivé.

Il n'a pas vraiment de préférence, il a tout de même un faible pour les brunes.

Trois hommes séduisant qui ne demande qu'a faire leur preuves.»

Je ne comprenais pas trop l'intention de cette annonce. Je regardais Alice, elle avait un sourire accroché au visage, le genre de sourire qui donne des frissons et qui prévoit quelque chose de déplaisant. C'est la que je compris…

-NON, Alice, je n'irais pas, c'est hors de question. De toute façon nous ne sommes que deux.

-Bella, j'ai déjà appelée Rose, et elle est d'accord.

Évidemment elles devaient s'unir toute les deux contre moi.

-Oublie-moi, veux-tu je ne veux pas sortir, je veux rester ici et m'enrouler dans ma couette, regarder des films d'amour, pleurer et encore pleurer, c'est clair.

-D'une manière ou d'une autre tu viendras… de toute façon j'ai déjà confirmer, alors Bella tu viens un point c'est tout. J'en ai assez de te voir ruminer dans ton coin, maintenant tu sors c'est tout, tu l'oubli, tu rencontres d'autres garçons.

Je ne répondis rien, son manège m'avait presque blessé, j'avais l'impression d'entendre ma mère quelques mois plutôt, mais elles avaient raison et je devais arrêter de me morfondre.

Fin Du Flash Back

Lorsque j'avais parlée de notre sortie à Charlie, mon père, il avait été plus réticent à l'idée de nous voir sortir. Depuis le 9 février, Forks suspecte un tuer en série dans la ville. Les corps étaient retrouvé pour la plupart du temps vidés de leur sang. Mais il était d'accord avec Alice sur le fait que sortir me ferait le plus grand bien, encore un fois je n'avais rien pu ajouter.

* * *

PDV Edward

Lorsqu'on sortait c'était habituellement pour le boulot ou pour les cours qu'on suivait tout les trois. Jasper étudiait depuis 3 ans à l'université en Psychologie, il avait longuement hésité avec l'histoire, mais avait finit par faire le bon choix.

Les addictions sont habituellement des drogues ou alcools, comme le répétait Jazz toute les fois qu'il évaluait le comportement d'Emmett, mais pour ce dernier c'était les voitures et le sport, il ne pouvait pas passer une bonne journée sans avoir fait un tour de voiture et passer au moins une heure à la salle de gym. Moi j'étudiais en littérature, j'avais toujours été un passionné de la lecture et comme je n'avais pu suivre mon rêve de devenir musicien j'avais opté pour le choix numéro deux.

Nous, nous, étions habitué à avoir une vie occupée, depuis six ans nous jouions une double vie, depuis six ans notre vie a changée.

Nous avions tout fait pour éviter cette situation, mais malgré tout, Aro et ses hommes avaient eu le dessus sur nous et avaient fait de nous leur alliers.

Flash Back

Emmett McCarthy, Jasper Hale et Edward Masen étaient amis depuis leur tendre enfance, se soir là, pour la fête des 17 ans d'Emmett ils avaient décidé de sortir en douce de leurs maisons et passer la nuit dans la cabane qu'ils avaient construit quelques semaines plutôt avec Edward Senior, le père d'Edward.

Ils parcouraient donc les rues de Forks se rendant à la forêt.

Après quelques mètres dans une ruelle, un cri atroce se fit entendre et sans se demander les un aux autres ce qu'ils faisaient, ils étaient déjà devant deux homme habillaient de noir qui maltraitaient à coup de couteau un pauvre homme au sol. Edward avait été curieux, du haut de ces 14 ans, c'était un garçons très courageux, et il c'était avancer vers les trois personnes ce trouvant devant lui près à intervenir, mais Jasper l'avait arrêté avant. Jasper à ce moment avait 16 ans, il était le plus réfléchit des trois il avait essayé de convaincre ses amis de le suivre et se cacher pour ne pas qu'ils se fassent voir, mais avant qu'ils aient pus s'enfuir une voie grave les avait arrêté.

-On ne bouge plus gamins.

Dès que cette voit avait résonnée ils avaient su que c'était le début de la fin.

Fin du flash back

-Qui aurait cru que Aro nous laisserait notre soirée les gars. Dit Emmett tout excité.

-Depuis le temps qu'on a envie de sortir. Mais dit moi Emmett, ou nous as-tu trouvé trois filles qui en plus sont des amies?

-J'ai fait passer une annonce dans le journal.

Je n'avais pas parlé depuis le début, suivant la conversation de mes amis, mais la je ne pouvais que répliquer.

-QUOI? Dis-je en haussent la voie.

* * *

PDV Bella

Nous avions chacune accaparé une pièce de la maison afin de se préparer, je n'étais pas le genre de fille qui prenait des heures à se préparer tout les jours, mais je savais comment m'arranger correctement pour un rendez-vous. Avoir Alice comme colocataire depuis deux ans ne m'avais pas servis à rien après tout.

Je portais une magnifique robe bleu que j'avais achetée avec Alice lors de notre visite chez ses parents, je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de la porter, et n'aurais jamais cru la porter, mais se jour la Alice m'avais obligée a l'acheter, j'étais donc repartie avec un poids en plus dans les bagages.

Alice abordait une jolie robe de couleur aubergine, qui allait très bien avec la couleur de son teint, Rose elle portait une robe rouge magnifique. J'avais toujours envier leur beauté, et se soir encore plus.

* * *

PDV Edward

Nous étions assis à cette table depuis près de 15 minutes, Jasper avait insisté pour que nous arrivions à l'avance pour être sur d'arriver avant les filles. Emmett semblait nerveux, comme s'il avait 11 ans et que c'était son premier rendez-vous, Jasper tentait aussi bien qu'il le pouvait de ce clamer, alors que moi je fixais la décoration du restaurant. Je n'étais encore jamais venu ici et la jeune femme qui avait appelée Emmett pour confirmer lui avait elle-même proposé. Des vases en sorte d'argile ou je ne sais quoi étaient posé sur les rebords des fenêtres, la plus grande partie de l'éclairage était faite de bougis et quelques lumières tamisaient quelques coins des pièces, au dessus de la porte d'entrée et des porte des toilettes était fixer de Groséventails décoratif datant de quelques années, donnant un côté chic et ancien au restaurant, les couleurs étaient sombre, allant du bleu nuit au rouge vin. L'endroit était très chaleureux.

-Bon sang. Dit Emmett alors que Jasper suivait son regard la bouche grande ouverte.

Je me retournais, étant assis dos à la porte, trois jeunes femmes magnifiques suivaient notre serveur, qui semblait aller dans notre direction. Je fixais alors mon regard sur celle qui semblait être la plus jeune, elle n'était pas très grande, mais n'était pas la plus petite des trois, elle avait une longue chevelure brune qui bouclait naturellement, je n'arrivais pas à croiser son regard car ses yeux regardaient le sol devant elle.

Alors que le serveur arrivait, nous nous levâmes tous.

-Mesdames voici votre table, dit alors le serveur.

La plus petite s'avança alors vers nous.

-Bonsoir, je suis Alice Brandon, c'est moi qui ai lu la petite annonce dans le journal et j'en ai fait part à mes amies. Lequel de vous trois a eu l'idée d'organiser un triple rendez-vous demanda-t-elle.

-C'est…

-C'est moi! Dit Jasper ce plaçant devant Alice.

Elle devait drôlement lui avoir taper dans l'œil parce que habituellement Jasper n'était pas un grand menteur et il venait de s'accaparer l'idée d'Emmett. Emmett n'avait pas répliqué, probablement trop occupé à regarder la belle blonde devant lui.

-Nous ne sortons que rarement à cause de notre boulot, j'ai donc pensé qu'un rendez-vous ne nous ferait pas de mal. Au faite, je suis Jasper Withlock.

-Enchanté dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Apparemment l'attirance était réciproque.

-Laisser moi vous présentez mes amies, donc voici Rosalie Hale, dit-elle en pointant la blonde, et Isabella Swan.

Swan, mais ou avais-je déjà entendue ce nom?...

-Bella marmonna cette dernière.

-Donc à mon tour, je suis Emmett McCarthy, pour vous servir mesdames dit-il faisant un clin d'œil à la fille devant lui. Et voici Edward Masen.

-Enchanté dis-je alors qu'Emmett invitait Rosalie à s'asseoir, rapidement suivit de Jasper et Alice. Je faisais donc de même avec Bella. Au moins les points étaient mi sur les i et nous étions sur de ne pas voler celle qui plaisait à l'un des autres.

* * *

PVD Bella

Les chandeliers sur la table propageaient une lumière parfaite, l'ambiance était agréable, et les yeux vert que me fixaient à travers les flammes me submergeaient, j'étais complètement perdu, je ne pouvais plus me libérer de son regard. J'avais fini par détourner les yeux afin de suivre la conversation, regardant un peut partout dans la pièce. Je fixais le vase près de la grande fenêtre, ne sachant que dire, c'est alors que le blond assis près d'Alice en diagonale avec moi me fit revenir sur terre.

-C'est un amphore, un vase datant de plusieurs années fait de terre cuite.

-Aucunement besoins de justifier, je regardais simplement la décoration.

-Ha, moi j'en vois l'intérêt! Ajouta-t-il

-Désoler, Jasper est un fanatique de tous ce qu'y a de l'âge, il adore l'histoire. Dit Emmett fixant toujours Rosalie.

-Et Bella est une grande lunatique, qui vit dans sa petite tête à trop inventer d'histoire et à en lire.

-Quel genre de livres lis-tu?

Et c'est comme cela qu'une conversation sur la lecture et l'écriture s'en suivit avec Edward alors que les autres discutaient d'autre chose.

La serveuse vint vite nous couper dans notre conversation, et vu les regards qu'elle lançait à Edward ce qu'elle voyait lui plaisait. J'avais ressentit une pointe de jalousie, mais jamais je n'avais vue Edward lever le regard vers elle, malgré le fait que se soit une belle femme, il l'ignorait presque, revenant à notre conversation dès qu'il avait redéposé son menu sur la table.

Le repas avait été succulent, le dessert s'en était suivit. Voir Emmett et Rose s'échanger des bouchers de leur désert et se les faire manger m'avais fait un peut rire, mais lorsqu'elle avait eu une petit goûte de sauce chocolat sur le coin de la lèvres je m'étais attendue à tout sauf à ce qui c'était passé. Emmett c'était jeté goulûment sur ces lèvres l'embrassant langoureusement, et Rosalie n'avait pu que lui répondre. Lorsqu'il c'était enfin reculé, il lui avait simplement dit qu'il ne la laisserais jamais gaspiller de la nourriture et qu'il avait donc sauver cette pauvre petit goutte de chocolat. Nous avions tous rit, et Rosalie avait reprit les lèvres d'Emmett. Alice et Jasper c'étaient rapprochés, se faisant des petits gestes affectifs, ils se tenaient les mains, se donnaient des tendres baisers sur les joues. Nous ne parlions que très peut tous ensemble, Alice était occupé avec Jasper, Rose avec Emmett et moi je discutais avec Edward. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas lâcher les deux couples des yeux, voir mes meilleures amies heureuses était fantastique et lorsque j'avais vue la main d'Alice ce glisser sous la table, et vue le visage de Jasper plus que surpris, je savais que pour eux la soirée était très loin d'être terminée. Son regard envers elle été emplit de désir.

Seul Edward et moi étions resté sage. Du moins jusqu'à maintenant, son corps m'appelait, j'avais envie de ses grandes mains sur moi, de son souffle sur mes lèvres, de ses lèvres sur mon corps, de son corps sur le mien. Le sexe m'appelait, et s'il venait à faire les premiers pas je me promis d'y répondre. Nous, nous étions tout de même rapproché, nous, nous chuchotions nos pensées sur les deux autres couples.

* * *

POV Edward

-Les filles sa vous dirait un dernier verre chez nous, puisque le restaurent va bientôt fermer, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait rester un peut tous ensemble? Demanda Emmett alors que les filles se regardaient.

Je regardais longuement Bella, qui semblait réfléchir à la proposition de mon ami. Moi j'espérais de toute mon âme qu'elle accepterait. Je n'avais jamais été le genre de personne à s'accrocher à une seule femme, en faite j'avais toujours eu peut et n'avais jamais éprouvé de sentiments pour les filles avec qui je couchais, mais maintenant c'était différent. Bella m'attirais vraiment, à un tel point que je ne pouvais absolument pas l'expliquer. Elle m'intriguait.

-Moi je veux bien, qu'en dites-vous les filles? Leur demanda Rosalie, alors qu'Emmett abordait une mine plus que réjouie.

-C'est d'accord, va pour un verre. Ajouta Bella

-Alors, on y va? Demanda Alice alors que personne ne bougeait.

Jasper, Emmett et moi nous levâmes tout les trois au même moment, alors que les filles aller faire de même nous les obligeâmes à rester assises le temps que nous allions payer le dîner.

* * *

POV Bella

Nous avancions tout les six dans le parking, Emmett et Rose étaient complètement coller l'un a l'autre et ne pouvaient se lâcher du regard alors que cette dernière le traînait vers sa décapotable rouge, Jasper lui entraînait Alice, son bras poser sur ses épaules vers une moto, je savais que celle-ci allais être réjouit. Elle avait toujours voulu en faire mais ne connaissait aucun chauffeur. Il lui tendit donc un casque et l'aida à monter dessus, tout en étant sur de bien placer sa robe afin qu'elle ne parte pas avec le vent. Il s'assit à sa suite et démarra le moteur, c'est donc une Alice tout excité que nous avions vue partir sur le siège arrière d'une moto.

Edward lui me tenait la main, m'emmenant jusqu'à une voiture de couleur grise, de la ou je me trouvais je n'arrivais pas à voir la marque de celle-ci.

Comme un vrai gentlemen, il m'ouvrit la portière du coté passager, me laissant entrer dans l'habitacle, je fus tout de suite submergeais par l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, exactement la même que j'avais sentie lorsque je lui avait chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille dans la soirée.

J'étais dans mes pensées lorsque je sentis la voiture s'arrêter, je levais donc les yeux et tombais face à face avec un château. Leur maison était plus qu'immense, et sérieusement Alice et moi à côté d'eux on faisait pitié dans notre petit 5 ½.

Sa n'avais pris que quelques minutes avant qu'Emmet et Rose ne nous quittes pour monter a l'étage. Nous avions discuter encore un peut avec Alice et Jasper, avant que celle-ci émette le besoin de voir la collection de livre d'histoire de Jasper. Excuse pitoyable pour ce retrouver seule avec lui et en faire son dessert personnelle.

* * *

POV Extérieur

Savoir ce que leurs amis faisaient dans les chambres, leur donnaient à tous les deux quelques idées malsaine, dès le premier regard ils avaient eu envie l'un de l'autre. Un silence c'était instauré entre eux, alors qu'Edward se rapprochait doucement, sentant la chaleur du corps de Bella près du sien. Ils savaient tout deux qu'ils ne teindraient pas bien longtemps et Edward avait décider de faire le premier pas.

Il plongea doucement son regard dans le chocolat de ses yeux, oubliant instantanément les bruits qui parvenaient des chambres du haut. Tout ce qu'il avait en tête à ce moment était la jeune femme devant lui, tout les deux réunie, et même si se soir c'était leur premier rendez-vous ensemble, lorsqu'il regardait dans ses yeux il n'avait plus peur de l'avenir, oubliant rapidement tout le mal qu'il avait fait autour de lui, tout les gens qu'il avait brisé par ses actes. Edward avait un besoin fou d'elle, comme si elle pouvait guérir toutes ses blessures intérieures, comme si elle pouvait le faire revivre, vivre une vie qui ressemblerait un peut à une vie normale.

Il approchait finalement sa main de son visage, caressant sa douce peau. La bulle qui les entourait les gardait à l'abri de tous. Il tentait donc une approche, avançant son visage de plus en plus près du sien, faisant un point d'arrêt à chaque centimètre s'attendant à être repoussé, pourtant elle ne fit rien, se contentant de laisser son regard chaleureux glisser de ses yeux à ses lèvres. Il poussait donc ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui imposant une agréable pression.

Bella n'en croyait pas ses yeux, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il l'avait embrassé. Lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres pleines contre les siennes, une chaleur parcourra automatiquement tout son corps. Le goût sucré des lèvres d'Edward qu'elle goûtait avidement et le souffle chaud de sa respiration irrégulière eurent raison d'elle.

Tout défila lorsqu'il demanda l'accès à sa bouche, caressant ses lèvres inférieures de sa langue. Il laissa glisser sa main de sa joue à son cou afin d'avoir un meilleur angle pour l'embrasser. Leurs corps étaient presque collés l'un à l'autre, Edward passa délicatement ses mains sur les cuisses de la jeune fille, la tirant délicatement afin que celle-ci soit assise à califourchon sur lui, il callait sa tête sur la canapé alors qu'elle laissait un sillon de baisers de sa mâchoire à son cou. La température du corps d'Edward augmentait à vue d'œil, l'effet que lui faisait la déesse dans ses bras était plus que voyant. Doucement il relâchait sa prise sur ses hanches, se laissant aller aux sensations qu'elle lui offrait. Il lassa même s'échapper quelques gémissement alors que Bella continuait cette douce torture.

Sans même s'en rendre compte il avait empoigné les cuisses de la jeune femme et c'étais lever du canapé, elle avait entourée automatiquement ses jambes autour de son bassin, exercent une agréable pression sur le membre d'Edward tendu dans son pantalon. Un son rauque s'échappa de leurs lèvres alors qu'Edward éloignait ses lèvres et plongeait son regard dans le sien. Le regard de Bella brillait sous la faible lumière du salon, et comme si il s'attendait à y lire son accord, il fut plus qu'heureux de voir tout le désir qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Edward c'était donc empressé de reprendre les lèvres de Bella entre les siennes, pour un doux et sensuel baiser. Un baiser plein de tendresse que Bella lui rendit rapidement, leurs souffles étaient maintenant plus qu'éradique, leurs cœurs commençaient à s'emballer et le désir augmentait encore plus. Lentement Bella sentit Edward bougé, puis elle se rendit compte qu'il se dirigeait vers le couloir. À mi chemin elle se sentit doucement plaqué contre le mur, et elle laissa Edward la caresser.

Comme s'il n'avait jamais vue de femme, il partit à la découverte de son corps. Gardant entre ses mains les cuisses de la jeune femme alors qu'il s'aventurait dans son cou, embrassant toute partis à découvert qu'il pouvait atteindre. Alors qu'elle faisait voyager ses mains dans le dos d'Edward, le faisant frémir de bien-être. Les petites mains de sa douce déboutonnaient les boutons de sa chemise le plus rapidement possible.

Aussi impatient l'un que l'autre, Edward les dirigeât tout les deux vers sa chambre, refermant d'un cou de pied la porte derrière eux. Il déposa ensuite la jeune fille sur son lit.

Il avait l'habitude d'emmener des filles chez lui, mais la plupart de ses conquêtes n'étaient pas comme Bella, c'est pourquoi, malgré son envie d'elle, il avait envie d'être doux, c'était bien plus qu'une envie, c'était un besoin. Il n'avait jamais ressentit quelque chose d'aussi fort que les sentiments qui s'emparait de son corps à se moment. Et il savait que se soir, pour la première fois, il n'allait pas baiser, mais il allait faire l'amour. Faire l'amour à Bella.

Il remontait doucement vers Bella étendue sur le lit, s'approchant tranquillement de son visage. Il glissa tendrement un doigt sur sa joue et approcha ses lèvres de celles de Bella pour un baiser emplit de tendresse. Leur corps était complètements emboiter l'une sur l'autre, Edward s'étendit de tout son long sur elle, profitant de leur proximité toucha le corps de sa belle.. La chemise d'Edward avait vite volée à travers la chambre.

Bella repoussa doucement Edward afin qu'il soit assit, la vue de son torse l'avait complètement éblouit, elle passa ses mains dessus et pouvait sentir la chaleur, du corps de l'homme devant elle qui était chaud, la réconfortant le mieux possible et la mettant à l'aise.

Edward tira doucement sur la boucle attachée derrière le cou de Bella, tendit qu'elle tenait ses cheveux au dessus de sa tête. Elle se déplaça doucement sur le lit, se remettant sur ses pieds, et laissa tomber la robe au sol, Edward suivait attentivement le mouvement du tissu glissant sur la peau blanche de Bella, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit par terre.

Sa peau presque blanche donnait des éclats à la chambre seulement éclairée par la lune à l'extérieur. Seule la culotte en dentelle de la jeune fille empêchait à Edward de voir son corps complètement nue. Mais ce qu'il voyait déjà, ne l'aurais jamais aidé à calmer ses pulsions. Elle était simplement parfaite, ses seins étaient de la bonne grosseur et rondeur, parfaitement comme Edward le aimait, ni trop gros ni trop petit.

Edward se leva rapidement rejoignant Bella, il lui tendit la main qu'elle prit rapidement.

-Tu es magnifique. Lui souffla t-il alors qu'il regardait encore son corps.

Bella rougit légèrement, par l'attention que lui apportait le garçon.

-Et les rougeurs ne font que t'embellir.

Il s'approcha doucement, plaçant ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille et plantait son regard dans le sien, laissant transparaître tous ses sentiments. Il s'emparât ensuite de ses douce lèvres pour un baiser un peut plus enflammé que les précédents, passant la barrières des dents de Bella afin de faire danser leur langues ensemble. Il les redirigea vers le lit ou ils s'étendirent. Elle se fit légèrement plus entreprenante, descendant ses mains sur le torse d'Edward, rejoignant sa ceinture. En un mouvement habile Bella la détacha et lui enleva. Elle essaya ensuite de lui enlever son pantalon, mais entre les baisers enflammés qu'il lui donnait cela était plus difficile. Edward l'aida donc et l'enleva lui-même. Il se replaça correctement entre ses jambes. Bella gémit le nom d'Edward et se mit à se mouvoir contre lui, lorsqu'elle sentit l'érection d'Edward contre sa cuisse. La pression était de plus en plus lourde, et les deux amants n'attendaient qu'une chose, ne faire qu'un.

Edward murmura doucement le nom de Bella, et commença à augmenter ses caresses, il descendit doucement sa main vers son cœur humide, parcourant son corps pour s'y rendre. Elle était tellement chaude, tellement humide pour lui que son self contrôle était sur le point de ne plus tenir. Il inséra un doigt dans la fente trempé de Bella, lui arrachant un cri de satisfaction, alors qu'avec son pouce il lui caressait son petit bouton de plaisir.

-Edward, gémit-elle. Je te veux en moi. Ajouta-t-elle à bout de souffle.

Edward fut à cette instant sur d'une chose, elle pourrait lui faire faire ce qu'elle voudrait il obéirais. Ils enlevèrent rapidement leurs dernières barrières. Et Edward positionna son membre vers l'entrée de Bella. Il la regarda dans les yeux et entra doucement en elle. Ils ne purent retenir un soupir commun de bien-être, une fois qu'il fut complètement à l'intérieur. Ensemble, ils bougeaient à l'unisson, et trouvèrent facilement leur propre rythme. Leurs souffles et leurs battements de cœurs allaient au même rythme.

Bella ne pouvait le lâcher des yeux alors qu'il se mouvait sur elle, l'avoir enfin en elle avait été d'une telle satisfaction qu'elle ne le réalisait pas encore, seul leur souffles éradique et leur cœurs qui battaient au même rythme lui rappelait qu'un ange était en train de lui faire l'amour. La douceur et lenteur à laquelle ils étaient ajustés étaient plus qu'agréables. Il lui faisait vivre quelque chose de différent, en elle, elle le sentait parfaitement, et elle n'avait aucunement besoin qu'il aille plus vite car les sensations lui semblaient décuplée.

Il ne pouvait plus retenir ses gémissements. Bella lui caressa le dos. Alors que lui passait sa main de ses seins à ses hanches, toujours dans une douceur inouïe. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui voler quelques baisers, pour ensuite replanter ses yeux dans les siens.

Leur jouissance commune arriva doucement par leur sensation augmenter grâce à leur douceur et par tout cette amour qu'ils avaient mit dans leur union. Ils soufflaient doucement le nom de l'autre, alors qu'ils se laissaient aller dans une danse légèrement plus mouvementée, et c'est ainsi qu'ils crièrent tout deux, essoufflaient et emplis de sueur, Edward retomba doucement sur Bella, callant sa tête contre ses seins.

Edward respirait maintenant bruyamment, serré contre elle. Il dessinait depuis un moment des petites spirales sur le ventre plat de Bella, sa peau si douce, Bella semblait sur le point de s'endormir, tellement l'atmosphère autour d'eux était calme.

* * *

POV Edward

J'étais couché et regardais Bella dormir depuis un moment, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ma soirée se termine aussi bien, et j'en voulais encore plus, je voulais d'elle dans ma vie, je voulais qu'elle me fasse oublier toutes les choses ignobles que j'avais fait et que je faisait encore, mais pourtant je savais que tout sa était impossible.

Sa tête caller sur ma poitrine me renvoyait chacune de ses respirations sur mon cou, je flattais légèrement ses cheveux essayant de réfléchir à comment allait se passer la suite. Soudain trois gros coups furent cognés à la porte. J'enfilais à toute vitesse un caleçon, et me dépêchais d'aller ouvrir, mais avant que je n'aie pu atteindre la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit subitement. Félix ce tenait face à moi, d'un regard sombre il examinait l'appartement comme à la recherche de quelque chose. Il m'empoigna alors cruellement par le bras me poussant sur le mur afin d'entrer.

-Emmett, Jasper, pointez votre petit cul bande d'enfoirés.

Cria Aro alors qu'il entrait par la porte. À peine quelques secondes plus tard tout le monde étaient au salon. Jasper et Emmett avaient rapidement enfilé un boxer, Alice portait sa robe qu'elle essayait de placer correctement et Rosalie n'était vêtu que d'un drap. Bella apparut quelques secondes plus tard, portant ma chemise sur l'un de mes sous-vêtements. J'aurais pu la trouver sexy, mais je savais que ce n'était pas l'heure d'avoir ce genre de pensée.

-Comme sa les gars vous profitez de votre soirée de congé pour flirter. Dit Félix d'un ton amer.

C'est à ce moment la que Caius, Marcus et Alec entrèrent dans l'appartement. Jasper fit vite accoster au mur pas Caius et Emmett par Marcus, alors qu'Alec se dirigeait vers les filles, qui semblaient plus que terrorisées.

-Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez? Leur demandais-je

-Qu'est-ce qu'on vous veux, Félix tu avais raison, j'ai bien l'impression qu'il ne savent pas dans quel pétrin ils se sont mit. Ajouta Aro d'un ton sarcastique.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe?

-Rose, ma douce, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Ta douce. Emmett, je ne te savais pas si sentimental. Et de toute façon ma douce Rose, dit Aro en s'approchant de celle-ci, si je te disais, je devrais te tuer.

-Et croyez moi, il le ferait. Marmonnais-je pour moi-même.

-Quoi Eddy? Tu as dit quelque chose? Me demanda calmement Caius.

Je restais muet, ne voulant pas m'abaisser au niveau de ses crétins.

-Bon alors je commence les explications. On va commencer par vous chères demoiselles.

Les filles étaient maintenant blotties les une contre les autres, regardant Aro bouger d'un coté à l'autre de la pièce. Les garçons avec qui vous êtes sorties hier ne sont en aucun cas ceux que vous croyez. Vous avez entendues parler de l'affaire Volturi?

Un silence suivit alors que je croisais le regard de Bella, elle semblait effrayer, mais soudainement un brin de courage passa à travers ses yeux.

-Moi je connais. Dit-elle.

-Ah oui, Bella toi tu connais. Et bien si je vous disais, que c'est notre adorable Jasper qui a monté le plan, Emmett qui a trouvé les armes et falsifié les balles, et Edward qui a fait disparaître les preuves vous me croiriez? Sa faisait déjà quelques années que nous travaillions sur cette série de meurtre, disons que dans le passé ses gens nous on été utiles mais qu'ils se sont avéré être plus encombrant qu'on ne le voulait, on a donc du s'en débarrasser. Savoir que ces charmant jeunes hommes étaient sous se plan ne doit pas vous plaire, ais-je raison? Argumenta Aro.

-Mais ne pleure chérie, je suis sur qu'Edward t'aurait fait souffrir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Félix était à mon goût beaucoup trop proche de Bella, et à cette instant voir les yeux de Bella plein de larmes et la main de Félix lui essuyer ne fit que me mettre d'en un état encore plus enragé. Et je ne pu empêcher un grognement sourd de sortir de mes lèvres.

-C'est que se bon vieux Masen grognerait à présent. Quoi ne me dit pas que tu t'es déjà attaché à ton petit joujou. J'avoue qu'elle est plutôt appétissante la petite Swan, tu voudrais bien me la prêter que je m'amuse aussi.

-TOI… LACHE LA TOUT DE SUITE. Criais-je à Félix, hors de moi.

-Bon sa suffit les garçons. Laissez moi au moins faire les présentations. Donc les garçons, voici Isabella Swan, Alice Brandon et Rosalie Hale. Les filles voici, Caius et Marcus, mes frères, Félix et Alec qui travaillent pour moi, et ma meilleure équipe, j'ai nommé, Edward Masen, Jasper Withlock et Emmett McCarty… Bon maintenant je peux finir ma petite histoire question d'éclairer un peut de visage. Alors Isabella chérie, le nom de Jacob Black te dit quelque chose, demanda-t-il alors que ma belle se figeait. C'est bien ce que je me disais.

-Vous savez, sortir avec la mauvaise personne au mauvais moment, peut avoir de mauvais avantage. Ajouta Marcus.

-Donc et Edward toi, ce nom doit te rappeler énormément de souvenir, enfin Bref… Les garçons je suis sûr que vous connaissez bien le Chef Charlie Swan.

À se moment le choc fut plus que dur à encaisser, il avait bien appeler Bella, Bella Swan tout à l'heure? Oui…

-Et oui, Edward, à voir ton visage tu as tout deviner, c'est bel et bien le père de Bella. Et Jacob Black et bien son ex-petit ami. Alors mon cher Edward tu as des remords maintenant.

Si seulement il savait.

-Tu te souviens, de cet homme que tu as battu à mort…Je coupais rapidement Félix pour qu'il se taise.

-STOP, ARRETER.

Je n'avais aucune envie de revivre sa, sa avait déjà été suffisamment difficile de passer à travers la souffrance et le mal être qui c'était emparé de moi à ce moment, je n'avais pas besoin que les souvenirs refassent surface à nouveau.

-C'est sûr que c'était sous nos ordres, mais tu l'as tout de même fait. Et tu te souviens pourquoi?

-Fréquentation de la mauvaise personne au mauvais moment. Marmonnais-je.

-On l'a avertit, mais il nous a tout de même désobéis, après notre première avertissement il est rester avec sa copine. Nous avons donc été obligé de le faire disparaître pour ne pas que nos secrets aillent jusqu'aux oreilles du Chef Swan, et le faire disparaître était le meilleure moyen.

-Donc tu vois mon cher Edward tout tourne en rond, et sa commence par toi. TU as tué Jacob Black, TU as brisé le cœur d'Isabella Swan, Tu as été recherché par Charlie Swan. Et TOI tu n'as pas chercher à savoir qui était la femme avec qui tu ais sortis hier? Non tu as fait l'imbécile et maintenant TU vas souffrir, vous allez souffrir. Dit Félix alors que la culpabilité m'emportait, c'est vrai tout était de ma faute, j'avais tout gâcher.

Je relevais la tête vers celle qui avait fait battre mon cœur en l'espace d'un moment, au delà des souvenirs de cette soirée d'il y a deux ans, de la seul fois ou j'avais tué un homme, je ne pouvais m'empêcher la culpabilité de m'envahir, et les larmes de couler sur mes joues, j'avais toujours essayer d'effacer cette partie de ma vie, main j'étais un monstre parce que j'avais tuer celui qu'elle avait aimée. Et à la vue de ses yeux plein d'eau je ne pu m'empêcher d'être en colère, en colère contre moi, mais aussi en colère contre eux à m'avoir forcé à faire se geste.

-Vous m'aviez obligé, si je ne l'avais pas fait vous m'auriez tué moi aussi, mais avoir su que j'en souffrirais autant, je me serais laisser mourir.

Tous me regardèrent ahurie. Les filles n'avaient presque rien dit et elles nous regardaient sans vraiment savoir que faire.

-On aurait jamais du accepter votre proposition il y a cinq ans, on aurait du ce laisser mourir et ne rien ajouter. Mais depuis on a des meurtres sur la conscience, un paquet d'argent volé dans nos poches, soit un bel appartement, mais tout de même nous ne gagnons rien, on à du faire un trait sur notre famille, on ne peut même pas se permettre d'avoir une relation sérieuse sans être suivit par un de vos agent ou peut importe, on ne peut pas avoir un vie tout cours… Dit calment Jasper.

-De toute façon vos services nous on été plus que satisfaisant, mais je crois qu'il est temps de rafraîchir notre équipe, et de supprimer ceux qui en sont de trop. De toute façon vous ne faisiez plus l'affaire, j'aurais cru pouvoir te garder au moins un peut plus longtemps Jasper, mais le fait que toi tu n'es pas pensé à enquêter sur elles m'a plus que déçu.

-Avoir un semblant de vie normal, est-ce trop demander. On en avait marre de tout suivre à la lettre, on avait envie de vivre normalement pour une fois. Cria Emmett hors de lui.

Sa suffit maintenant, attachez les qu'on y aille et qu'on finisse ce qu'on aurait du faire il y a longtemps. La voie froide de Marcus ne m'avait jamais surpris, mais à cet instant j'aurais voulu entendre cette phrase de n'importe qui d'autre.

* * *

POV Bella

Rose et les garçons c'étaient rapidement habillé, ensuite ils prirent quelques minutes pour menotter les autres ou les attacher fermement et sans aucun mots nous les suivîmes.

Le chemin jusqu'en bas se fit évidemment dans un calme plat, aucun mot n'avait été échangé, même pas un regard. Nous fûmes ensuite emmené jusqu'à un van qui se trouvait au parking souterrain. Et à partir de la nous ne pûmes voir ou nous allions.

La peur parcourait tout mon corps, mais j'essayais du mieux que je le pouvais de garder un visage menaçant, mais c'était très dur. Félix me dégoûtait, et essayait subtilement de passer ses main sur mon corps alors qu'il m'avait installé contre lui au font de la camionnette. Marcus avait violemment jeter Edward au font, avait ensuite poussé Emmett mais avait laisser entré jasper seul, puisque c'était le seul à ne pas se débattre.

Rose et Alice n'étaient pas bien loin de moi, Alec tenait Rose et Alice. Elles semblaient effrayées.

Son souffle chaud dans mon cou ne me faisait aucun effet, j'étais encore plus effrayé, les menottes attachées à mes poignets me seraient tellement que je ne sentais pratiquement plus mes mains.

-Vous êtes sur les gars qu'on ne peut pas s'amuser un peut avec elles avant de s'en débarrasser? Demanda Félix se rapprochant de moi.

-Poses tes main sur elles, et attaché ou pas je te fais la peau. Grogna Edward.

Nous, nous, retrouvions environs une heure plus tard dans une espèce d'usine, la place était grande, une odeur humide tout autour de nous me donnais des hauts le cœur. Toujours attacher nous fumes amener au font de la grande pièce.

-Vous avez bientôt fini. On va pouvoir s'arrêter… J'en ai mare tout ce que je veut c'est votre explication, qu'on en finisse et que vous nous laissiez.

L'homme qui s'était présenté comme étant Caius frappa fortement Edward au visage, la tête d'Edward tourna au même moment et du sang fut propulser à travers la pièce.

-EDWARD ne pus-je m'empêchais de crier lorsqu'il tomba au sol.

Je me débâtais le plus possible essayant de me défaire de la prise d'Alec, qui laissa rapidement sa place à Marcus.

-Si je ne t'avais pas pris sous mon aille, tu serais encore, sous payé dans se bureau minable avec ton emploi d'étudiant, coupant les feuilles de la bibliothèque avec leur vieux coupe-papier rouiller, et regarde comment tu me remercie, tu sort avec la fille que nous évitons le plus. C'est la fille du Chérif, Edward, tu ne peux, et ne pourras jamais entretenir une relation normale avec qui que ce soit, et encore moins avec elle. Elles nous dénonceraient tous. Tu te rends compte qu'on aurait pu être en prison si elle l'avait découvert, mais maintenant personne ne découvrira, personne ne vous retrouvera.

Félix le frappa à son tour, lui donnant un nombre immaculé de cou a travers le ventre. C'est a se moment la qu'Aro arriva.

-On vas accélérer un peut les chose. Dit-il en riant. Il sortait alors un fouet derrière son dos.

Le premier cou résonna a travers la pièce, et Edward tomba rapidement à genoux au sol alors qu'un cri résonnait a travers les murs.

Emmett grognait, se débattant de la poigne de Marcus alors que les claquements de fouet résonnaient encore dans la pièce, le voir souffrir à ce point me faisait mal au cœur, il était étendue sur la sol, et bougeait a peine. J'avais l'impression de tout ressentir pour lui, j'en étais presque malade, son sang coulais de son corps et je sentais déjà les effets de l'odeur envahir mon corps, tout autour de moi disparaissait sous mes yeux, seul quelques ombres étaient encore visible, et une seule pensée me vint à l'esprit.

À cet instant, je n'avais qu'une envie, partir avec lui…


	2. Message

Bonjour, certaine personne voulais absolument que j'écrive une suite, mais je n,est pas vraiment le temps de le faire.

par contre, si quelqu'un voudrais bien m'aider, je serais partante pour avoir une partenaire afin d'écrire!

xoxox

TOune


End file.
